The Queen
by Jedipati
Summary: The Queen- who rules an island of monsters- takes an interest in Will, while he’s on the Dutchman. Things to do not go as planned. Mid-DMC, in between the flogging scene and the Dice Game.
1. Chapter 1

The Queen

Author: immortal_jedi aka jedipati

Characters: Will, Captain Jones, Crew of the _Dutchman_, OFC bad guy

Rating: PG-13 for suspense and frightening images

Warnings: This is a horror story. It was originally supposed to be out before Halloween. Also, I'm fairly certain it's AU.

Summary: The Queen- who rules an island of monsters- takes an interest in Will, while he's on the _Dutchman_. Things to do not as planned. Mid-DMC, in between the flogging scene and the Dice Game.

Author's Notes: Blame pktaxwench. Her cosplay of POTC characters as zombies inspired this.

* * *

Part 1 of 3

After the events of the previous night, most of the crew- including the only mortal on board the _Flying Dutchman_, Will Turner- were glad they'd had an uneventful day.

Will was trying to find a comfortable position to get a bit of sleep. His back hurt with every contact with the wood of the ship, but there was no way he would sleep on his stomach.

Bootstrap Bill Turner leaned against the side next to him. "It'd be easier if ye leaned against me, Will."

Will glanced at his father. "I beg your pardon?"

"If ye lean against me, I can make sure ye don't hit your back, and ye can get a bit of sleep."

Will considered, but exhaustion won out over the uneasy feeling he had.

"I think something is going to happen," Will finally said as he leaned against his father. True to his words, Bill arranged them so Will's back wasn't pressed against anything.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"Something's not right… beyond the obvious, that is," Will said. "I just… something's not right. It's not the _Dutchman_. It's something else."

Bill smiled briefly at Will's first sentence, and then frowned at the rest of his comment. "Why do you say that?" He glanced at Clanker, who was sitting close enough to hear.

Clanker frowned back.

Will didn't notice the byplay. "I don't know, really," he said, sounding slightly confused. "It's probably nothing."

Bill sighed. "It might be nothing, aye," he said. He made a quick decision. If something was to happen, it would be important for Will to be rested. "You'd best get some rest. The work is too hard for a mortal, an' you'll need as much strength as ye can get."

Will frowned at him but apparently agreed. "I hate this ship," he muttered as he closed his eyes.

Bill sighed. "I don't blame you, lad," he said. He stayed silent as Will's breathing evened out and deepened. When he was sure his son was asleep, he looked up at Clanker.

"Do ye think he's right?" Clanker asked quietly.

"It's possible," Bootstrap said. "I know any abilities a man might have normally don't show themselves until they've been crew f'r some time, but Will's always been more aware then most, even as a lad. And we've never had a mortal on board for more then a day."

"An' we're sailing close ta… ta that isle."

"Aye," Bill said, very quietly. "He may just be hearing the calls. It's not a danger ta us, but Will isn't safe if those creatures manage to get on board."

Clanker nodded. "I'll go warn Maccus. He'll decide if we should tell the Captain."

Bill grimaced. "I'd rather not. Captain's already too interested in Will as it is."

Clanker gave him a long look. Finally, he turned and headed out to find the first mate.

Bill sighed quietly and looked down at his son. Will was asleep, and Bill supposed he should get some sleep too. He might not need it, but it was nice.

* * *

The fog drifted over the ship. No one remarked on it. The crewmen on deck weren't horribly affected by the fog, though it did affect visibility somewhat. Down below, it was quiet, and the fog didn't really get into the crew quarters. Almost all of the crewmen off duty were asleep. Those that weren't asleep were drinking themselves toward unconsciousness.

Even the Captain was quiet, though Greenbeard, at the wheel, could hear him moving around in his cabin.

Down in the crew quarters, Will stirred briefly as he heard something. When he looked around and saw nothing, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep

A few minutes later, he stirred again. For a moment, he looked around in confusion. He sat up and stretched briefly. His movement woke Bill, who jerked awake quickly. "Will?"

"I think I can hear something," Will whispered. He shifted uneasily.

Bill glanced at his son. "What do you hear?"

Will frowned. "I don't know. It's quiet, almost inaudible. But I can hear my own name being called." He glanced at his father. "You must think me mad."

"No, Will," Bill said, serious and intent. "I don't. We're sailing close to an island that can trap mortal ships. The creatures on the island are worse, even, then the crew of the _Dutchman_."

Will looked toward the stairs. "It's getting louder. Don't you hear it?"

"No, lad. But I'm not mortal. They wouldn't be interested in me."

Will shuddered. "It's… wrong. But I…"

"Shut it out, Will. Don't let them get ta ye. An' remember that you think it's wrong."

Nearby, Hadras woke up and glanced at the Turners. One look at Will's confused, half yearning expression, and Bill's tense stance told him something was wrong. "What is it, Bootstrap?"

Will jolted. Bill turned to Hadras. "Will's hearing a call. An' we're too close ta that island."

Hadras scowled. "Tha's not good."

Will turned around and took a hesitant step toward the stairs. Bill grabbed him, which seemed to jolt him to awareness. "What…?"

Bill cursed heartily. "They're close," he said.

"Aye," Hadras said.

Before anything else could happen, all of them heard a loud caterwaul. Will's startled oath was drowned out by the exclamations from the crew.

Cursing filled the hold as everyone else was rudely awakened. Then the ship's bell began to ring.

"They're onboard!" Bill yelled.

Greenbeard yelled down. "We're under attack! To arms!"

Will's eyes widened as the crew around him woke up or shook off any lingering drunkenness, and headed for the deck.

"Will, it's too dangerous," Bill said quickly. "You're mortal; the creatures out there will come after you. An' they're already calling for you."

Then I'd better be somewhere where I can have someone to keep an eye at me," Will said grimly. "I'm not sure I have much of a choice in the matter, anyway."

Bill nodded. "Then stick close to me."

Will nodded. He was pale and nervous. "These creatures- what are they, Father?" he asked as they headed up into battle.

"We've never named them, Will. We're not even sure how they come into being. The Captain might know, but he's never said anything."

Bill headed onto the deck, Will following close behind. Will's eyes widened as he saw the creatures that were attacking. Most of them were human shaped, but disgusting, rotting things. They were worse then the pirates that had been under the Aztec curse.

The remaining ones, only a handful, were human shaped as well. But they also had wings like a bat, and were using those wings to swoop down on crewmen and attack them.

Will ducked and grabbed a loose board. He swung it has hard as he could and knocked one of the rotting creatures into the water.

He shook off the unease from the unearthly wail it produced and turned around slowly. The creatures weren't paying attention to him yet, but something was calling his name.

He did his best to ignore it, gripping the board hard. "I'm going to need a better weapon," Will said. He didn't expect anyone to hear him or pay attention.

He knew his sword was in the Captain's cabin. He glanced toward it, but there is no way he could make it there. He stayed close to Bill as his father circled around the edges of the fight.

One of the winged creatures landed in front of him, and Will yelled as he attacked.

Bill whirled and between the two of them, they were able to drive it off.

"Pair up!" Captain Jones ordered. "Like the Turners!"

Unfortunately, while that did help the crew, Captain Jones, and Will in holding the creatures back, they couldn't seem to drive them off.

Will eventually found himself back to back with his father, with a sword he'd somehow managed to grab from one of the rotting creatures. It was rusted, but it was sharp enough to do the job.

"Father, it's getting worse!" he yelled.

He heard Bill's curse behind him, but couldn't spare a breath to laugh at the inventiveness of it.

Two of the rotting creatures were trying to grab him and drag him away. He beheaded one, and fended the other off.

"The mortal resists our call." A winged creature landed nearby, just out of reach. Will knew better then to step forward. The winged creature appeared to be male, and he smiled wickedly at Will. "Perhaps we have found a worthy consort for our queen at last."

Will stepped back in revulsion. "I want nothing to do with you, or any queen you might have," he said.

The man- for Will didn't know what else to call him- laughed. "Do you think you have a choice?" The man whistled loudly, and several of the rotting creatures converged on them.

Will moved as quickly as he dared, keeping out of the grasping hands of the rotting things. Bill did his part, turning with Will and taking out one or two. Through it all, the unearthly, eerie wail continued.

Just when Will thought he was going to be overwhelmed and dragged away, he heard the same caterwaul that had woken most of the crew. A small cat-like sea creature jumped onto the nearest winged creature and, just like a cat, began to yowl and screech as it used every single limb to tear into the creature.

Will and the winged creature directing his attackers had the same response: sheer disbelief.

"What the…"

"It's Cap!" Bill shouted.

"What the bloody hell is Cap? He looks like a seahorse-cat mix," Will asked breathlessly, even as he recovered from the shock and fended off another rotting creature.

"Close enough- Cap's the ship's cat"

Will didn't have time to contemplate the idea of the _Dutchman_ with a ship's cat. For the moment, he decided that he'd just be grateful the cat was helping him.

But it still wasn't enough. The creatures were focusing on him. They didn't seem to want to kill or harm him as they did the _Dutchman_'s crew, but they wouldn't stop trying to drag him away.

Will bit his lip as he realized that he'd been separated from Bill.

He didn't have time to worry about it. He heard a yowl from Cap, and he turned just as one of the winged creatures grabbed his sword arm. The compulsion to follow them, to let them carry him off became even stronger, but Will gritted his teeth and began to struggle against the creature.

Several of the rotting creatures grabbed other limbs. "NO!" Will shouted. "HELP!"

He saw his father struggling to reach him. Finally, another winged creature- this one apparently female- grabbed his head. "You are troublesome, boy. Go to sleep," she ordered.

Will fought the command, but his body betrayed him and the last thing he saw was his father fighting his way through the large crowd of creatures that surrounded him.

* * *

Part 2 to come on Saturday!

Please let me know what you think of this late Halloween tale!

And, as always, thank you for the beta, arquenniel


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:We meet the Queen, and Will finds out just what she wants him for. Will he survive? Or will she succeed?

* * *

Part 2 of 3

Will woke up slowly, groggily. He was on his stomach, surrounded by pillows and blankets. He didn't move, uncertain as to what his situation was. He knew he wasn't on a ship any longer- the ground was still.

His back was bare, and he could feel someone washing off his untreated lash marks. Luckily, he did seem to be still wearing his breeches.

"Whoever did this to my consort will be punished," a woman said.

Will barely managed to avoid reacting to her voice. She sounded… sinful. As if all his desires and dreams would come true the moment he looked at her.

He didn't move.

"Yes mistress. We took him from the sea-ship, the one the ferryman commands."

"Then Captain Jones did this to him. I wonder why he had a mortal on board."

Will still struggled to keep himself from reacting, but something must have alerted the person dressing his wounds. "He is awake, mistress."

Since there was no point in pretending, Will opened his eyes, and turned his head to the side.

The same creature that had managed to overcome him was beside him, and holding a cloth that was stained red. Apparently, he'd reopened his wounds during the fight.

"Are you ready to meet your queen, future consort?"

Will scowled. "Unless this queen happens to be of England, then I am meeting no such person."

He heard delighted laughter from his other side and he turned his head.

A strikingly beautiful woman stood there, looking down on him. She was beautiful, yes, with dark hair and eyes, but Will thought of Elizabeth, and she didn't seem that special.

Will glared at her. "The leader of these creatures, I assume?" The urge to stay silent and simply allow her to do as she wished with him began to grow. He tossed his head sharply. "It won't work."

"Oh, I think it will, my consort."

"I am no one's consort," Will snarled. "And certainly not yours!"

She laughed. "Oh, my servants have chosen marvelously!" she said. "And tell me, what is your name?"

Will didn't move, and didn't answer.

She frowned at him, but tilted her head. "William, then. That's a good name."

Will scowled. "Where are the rest of my clothes?" he asked.

She blinked. "They're here, but we will eventually need to find something better then what you were wearing."

Will didn't say anything as he sat up and grabbed his torn shirt. After he'd buttoned up his vest over it, and pulled on his boots, he stood up.

"Madam, I thank you for your hospitality, but I have things that I need to do. If you could provide me with a rowboat and a way to leave this island, I'd appreciate it."

Her smile, which grew at his first words, faded. "William, my dear, you will not leave until you are mine."

Will stepped back. "I think not," tried to ignore the voice telling him to let her use him, to let her do as she wished with him, to become hers… "I have other plans."

"Your plans do not matter, William. And your feelings will change."

Will snorted. "I think not, madam. In any case, I am engaged. The only woman I wish to know is her."

Instead of looking angry, the woman appeared intrigued. "This fiancée of yours- is she a beautiful woman?"

Will scowled. "What business is it of yours?" he asked.

She smiled. "She is. Excellent. Perhaps I can accommodate you in this. You are to become the vessel for my consort, just as this body is my vessel. But I can always take a new body. I can take the body of your fiancée. The two of you would live together, as our vessels, for centuries."

As she spoke, Will could see images of him and Elizabeth, living for centuries, together, loving each other. It was compelling, until he looked at their faces. Both of them were wearing cruel smirks, and didn't care about anyone they subjected. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No!"

He opened his eyes as he felt a hand brush his face. The woman was standing right in front of him, cupping his cheek. "Oh, William, it's not a bad fate," she said. "You will live more then a mortal's life. Your power will be immense." The strange voices were nearly drowning out his own thoughts.

"I don't want it," Will said shakily. "I'd rather have an ordinary, mortal life with the woman I love." He had a hard time forcing the words out.

The woman seemed to recognize that and brought her other hand up to his face. "You fight for no reason, William," she said.

"I have every reason to fight," Will forced out. "I don't… I don't… want… this." He forced himself to step back, and immediately it was easier to fight whatever she was trying to do to him. "I don't want it," he repeated, stronger.

She sighed. "William, I have already chosen you." She took a step toward him, and he matched her, going backward. "You are mine, now."

Will shook his head. "No. The only person I belong to, in any way, is Elizabeth."

Will continued to back away. She smiled at him, and he barely avoided a shudder. The smile reminded him of a predator about to pounce.

"Oh, my dear William. It's too late. You already belong to me. It's just a matter of time before my consort takes you as his vessel."

Will shook his head. "It's never too late."

She looked to the side, and Will felt a gust of wind. Something grabbed him and held him in place. He twisted slightly, and only saw the edge of a bat's wing.

Will struggled for a moment, but when the queen grabbed him, he was forced to stop.

He closed his eyes, trying to fight off the overwhelming sensation that he just allow her to do as she wished.

"Our servants understand this all to well," she said.

Will shuddered. "What do you mean? What are these creatures that you can control?"

She cradled his head. "They are men and women who heard my calls. Their ships are sunk off the island, but they came to me, and became my servants. Some, I simply killed and brought back. Others, I make into beings like myself, though less powerful. You, because you still resist, are worthy of becoming just as powerful as I am."

"They were human?" Will asked, appalled. "And you enslaved them?

"Of course I did. It is my right as queen. It will be your right- my consort's right."

Will didn't answer. It was simply horrifying, the entire idea. Though he didn't know why he was surprised. Jones' crew had been men once, too.

"Take him to the chamber," she ordered. "It's time for my consort to return."

Will couldn't fight any longer, but he wasn't going to cooperate with these creatures.

He allowed himself to go completely limp. The creature holding him nearly dropped him, but the queen only laughed.

"He's only trying to make it difficult for you. William, my dear, it won't work." She cupped his cheeks again. He closed his eyes. "Don't worry, William. It won't hurt, and you'll thank me, when it's over."

Will was taken to a nearly empty chamber, where the bat creature and two rotting creatures tied him down in the center of a circle.

Then they left him alone. Will began testing the ropes, but they were strong enough that he'd not escape without help.

Will closed his eyes. If something didn't happen, he was trapped, about to become some supernatural creature, unfeeling and evil.

Will started to pray. He'd rather die then be transformed into something as evil as the queen was. He'd even rather be stuck on the _Dutchman_, where at least Captain Jones didn't pretend to be anything other than what he was.

* * *

The door opened, tearing Will out of his increasingly gloomy thoughts.

He'd given up on undoing his bonds, but he was not yet resigned to the fate the queen wanted for him.

He'd fight to the very end, if necessary. But he hadn't given up on the idea of escape.

The queen walked in, and Will gasped. She'd changed. Before, she'd been beautiful, in an exotic way. Now, she was beyond beautiful, and there was no denying that she was supernatural. She smiled at him, and he noticed that her teeth were pointed. Despite that, he was struck with an almost overwhelming urge to give in, to let her do as she wished to him.

Will closed his eyes. If he gave into her, Elizabeth would be taken, too. He couldn't afford to give in.

He listened closely as she entered and made her way so that she was standing right next to his head.

He heard her chuckle, and he shuddered. She sounded so much more enticing then before. "You're mine, William," she said.

"Never," Will managed to gasp out.

She sighed. "You will change your mind," she said, before she started to chant.

Will, recognizing that this was his last chance, started to struggle again.

She ignored his struggles, and kept chanting.

The words were foreign, and echoed oddly through the room. Soon, Will could hear a second voice, male and unfamiliar, chanting in counterpoint.

Terrified now, Will pulled at the ropes harder. They held.

The chanting grew louder, but Will could now hear something else- shouts and the clash of weapons. Abruptly, the chanting stopped, and Will opened his eyes to see that she was kneeling next to him. "It is time," she said, and her voice continued to echo oddly. She pulled his head back and bent down to kiss his neck.

No, not kiss it. Will felt her fangs press against his skin, and he froze in shocked horror.

The door crashed open.

* * *

I hope you've been enjoying this story so far- please let me know!

The last part will be up on Monday.

And, as always, thank you for the beta, arquenniel. You're awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The rescue party is coming, but is it too late?

* * *

Bill was only prevented from diving off the side of the ship and following the creatures as they carried away his son because Quittance and Greenbeard grabbed him and held him back.

The last of the creatures fled, and Bill collapsed against the two holding him. "Will," he whispered.

Captain Jones leaned on the rail and watched the creatures go. The only indication of his feelings was the angry writhing of his tentacles.

"Down!" he ordered, louder then was strictly necessary. Once they were underwater, he turned to Maccus. "Get us as close to the island as possible."

He snarled. "That queen dared attack my ship, and stole what is mine! We attack at dawn!"

He looked at Bill. "I trust, Mr. Turner, that I can count on you to retrieve the boy?"

Bill blinked and focused on him. "Aye, Captain," he said. "Though depending on what condition Will is in, I may need help."

"I'll help," Quittance said.

"Good," Jones said.

"Maccus, you're in charge. I canna go, so I expect you to keep the crew in line."

It was a long wait, especially for Bootstrap, before the sea around them lightened with sunrise. "Whatever you find there, I want ta know," Jones said.

* * *

Bill and Quittance skirted the main fight and headed deeper into the fortress they'd attacked. Cap was leading the way, apparently following some trail to Will.

"Are ye sure this is th' right way?" Quittance asked.

Cap scolded him with a yowl and ended his complaint with a snort of disgust.

Bill shook his head. "No. But what else can we do? We have to find him, and quickly, before the queen does… whatever it is she does… to him."

"You really care about the lad, don't you?"

"He's my son. And I've not been there for him. I don't want t' be reunited with him, only to lose him t' this queen." Bill sighed. "Better t' have not seen him again, if that happens."

Cap stopped in front of a door. It was locked, and they couldn't pass through it, but Bill solved that problem by simply ramming into it and breaking it down.

Cap was the first through the door, and the first to react to the scene they found.

The changed cat yowled and flung himself onto the queen's head.

The queen jumped up and away from Will. Will could only move his head, and he tilted it back, startled. Bill recognized the look on Will's face. It was hope, threadbare and tattered, in the midst of overwhelming fear and resignation.

Bill had seen that look on countless sailors over the past nine years, but he'd never wanted to see it from his own son.

Bill brought his sword down on one of the ropes holding Will down, taking advantage of the queen's distraction.

Will looked like he wasn't sure he believed that he was being rescued, but he responded quickly enough. He reached out and grabbed the queen's leg and pulled her down just as the queen threw Cap away.

The queen landed hard on her back, and Quittance kept her there by the simple method of threatening to cut off her head if she moved.

Bill finished freeing his son. After a moment, Will stood up, pressing his hand against his throat.

"What are you going to do to her?" His voice rasped slightly as he asked.

Quittance shrugged. "Captain said we could do what we want to her," he said.

"Good," Will responded. "Can we get out of here now?" His voice was improving as he spoke, and by the last word, it was normal.

Bill grabbed Will's arm and pulled his hand away to get a look at Will's throat.

Will's throat was cut in two places. It looked almost like… Bill glanced down at the queen, then back up at Will. "She bit me," Will confirmed. "I'm not sure why."

"We have to get you back to the _Dutchman_, now," Bill said.

Will frowned. "Um…"

"We don't know much about how she makes her servants, except that they were mortal men once," Bill said. "And…"

Will nodded. "I understand," he said. That fear reappeared in his gaze. "But will the cure be as bad as the disease?"

Bill sighed and grabbed his arm. "Worry about that later," he said. "At least you'll have a choice."

"True," Will conceded. Cap jumped onto his shoulder, and Will glanced at the cat.

"Quittance," Bill said, "remember that we need to get back to the ship."

Quittance sighed. "Lad, what do you want to do with her?"

Will blinked. "You're asking me?"

"You're the one she's after," Quittance said.

Will shrugged. "Quite frankly, I never want to see her again. Do what you want." He turned and headed for the door.

Bill shrugged at Quittance and followed his son.

Will didn't break stride when Quittance brought his sword down. The loud thud as it hit the floor left no doubt as to what happened. Bill glanced at Will, who was rubbing his throat again. Cap batted at Will's hand, and Will dropped it.

"You are definitely a cat," Will said.

Bill smirked. "Will, we'd better get you a weapon. We'll have to go through the fighting before we can find a place to get back to the ship."

Will grimaced. "I suppose you're going to drag me though the walls to the ship."

Quittance caught up. "Quickest way to get out of here, lad," he said.

Will sighed. Before he could say anything else, they heard fighting. Bill took the lead and they headed into the main part of the fortress. They didn't see any weapons Will could use, but Will just shrugged. "I just want to get out of here," he said.

Will stopped dead as he took in the scene. Bill grinned. "We're winning," he said.

"But… they fought a lot better on the _Dutchman_," Quittance said.

Cap snorted. Will smiled faintly. "Let me guess- the way out is straight through the fight?"

"Of course," Bill said. "Stay close."

Will nodded, his eyes narrowing. "Now!" Bill ordered. He rushed out into the fight, Will on his heals.

Surprisingly, they weren't targeted by the creatures. As a matter of fact, the creatures appeared to be completely disoriented. Apparently, they were only fighting because they didn't know what else to do.

The few times they were threatened by the creatures, Bill easily handled them, though Cap decided to help with the last. When the cat was done, it looked like the creature had been attacked by a dozen dinner knives.

Finally, Bill halted before the wooden door.

"Maccus, we've got him!" Quittance shouted just before Bill grabbed Will's arm. Will braced himself as his father pulled him through the door.

Will stumbled as they went through the door and onto the deck of the _Dutchman_. He swallowed once, hard.

Around them, a good portion of the crew was returning to the ship.

"What did ye do?" Maccus asked almost as soon as they were all on board. "Two minutes before you came back, all the creatures started fighting weird."

Bill frowned. "That was about the time that Quittance beheaded the queen."

"Enough chatter, get the ship moving, I want us to be out of here before they regroup," the Captain called out. "Loose topgallants! Full Canvas!"

Will had recovered enough that he wasn't obviously fighting nausea any longer, so Bill let go of him. Will took a deep breath and straightened up.

"If I never have to do that again, it will be too soon," Will said quietly to Bill.

Bill chuckled. "If you do have t' do it again, you'll be crew, and it won't bother you. But I hope you don't have t'," he responded, just as quiet.

The _Dutchman_ was already in position to get away, and they were sailing away before any of the creatures could chase them.

Cap rubbed against Will's cheek before jumping down and winding around his ankles. The Captain headed toward them. "Did anything happen, Mr. Turner- the younger Mr. Turner?

Will sighed. "She was in the middle of some sort of ceremony when my father and…"

"Quittance," Bill supplied.

"Quittance interrupted her. She… bit me." Will rubbed his throat again. He sighed. "She kept saying I would be her consort, or some such."

"Let me see," the Captain ordered.

Will obliged, tilting his head back so the Captain could get a good look.

The Captain used his more or less human hand to lift Will's chin further as he studied the small bite marks. "I do na think anything will come o' it."

Will relaxed; a sudden exhale and slight slump of his shoulders betrayed a tension that no one had even noticed until it was gone.

Bill sighed in relief.

The Captain looked around and noticed that most of the crew was watching them. He let go of Will and whirled around. "Back ta work!" he snarled. "All of ye!"

The crew scattered. Bill clapped Will on the shoulder and headed toward the fo'c's'le.

Cap just sat down on Will's foot.

The Captain glanced down at the cat before returning his attention to Will.

Will watched him carefully.

Captain Jones could almost see the thoughts going through Will's head. They'd shared a common enemy, but now that the crisis was over, the lad was reminded that he was a prisoner here.

Captain Jones sighed. "Have Maccus assign ye a task, Turner."

Will nodded once and shook Cap off his foot. He headed toward the wheel, and then to whatever task Maccus assigned him.

Cap jumped onto the Captain's shoulder and meowed. He sounded somewhat annoyed.

Captain Jones sighed. "I'd better be right. Though it won't matter tomorrow night."

* * *

The sunny morning had turned into a dreary, wet afternoon and night.

Will was below deck, hiding from the rain and watching a few members of the crew playing some sort of dice game.

Several members of the crew were watching him closely, so he simply watched the game.

He shifted slightly. His back still hurt if he moved wrong, but it was healing.

He continued to watch the game.

Only when he was sure that none of the crewmen were actually watching him, after that minor disaster of a game with Jones, he smirked.

_

* * *

_

The End

… _Or is it?_

The "or is it" ending is a very popular horror ending, where you are shown that the monster may not be dead. Or in this case… may have taken over. Did it? Or is Will just happy that he knows where the key is?

I'll let you decide. And, could you tell me what you decided?

Just so you know, the rotting creatures were zombies- taking traits from both traditional Vodoun Zombies, and the zombies in _The Zombie Survival Guide_. The bat creatures were vampires. The queen was another type of vampire, more powerful then her servants. Obviously, I mixed vampire myths there, too.

And, as always, thank you for the beta, arquenniel. You're awesome.


End file.
